


To Preserve You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Angst, Corpses, Drabble, M/M, Mild Gore, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: When Øystein arrived home, and found Per on the dirty bed in that dark little room, he had done what had made sense.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Kudos: 8





	To Preserve You

When Øystein arrived home, and found Per on the dirty bed in that dark little room, he had done what had made sense. 

He had left, gone to that small corner store, and bought a disposable camera. 

And then Øystein had returned back to the cabin, and he had posed Per, had set up the scene, to preserve that beautiful man he'd known forever. The room had smelled of rot and blood, which painted the mattress and wall, and Per's brain was there, and there were chips of his skull on the floor. 

Øystein had set Per's corpse up, fingers light and gentle, and he had posed him for that single picture for eternity. 


End file.
